


The Final Thoughts of Angus McFife XIII

by SpaceKeet



Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: After the events in Fires of Ancient Cosmic Destiny, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet
Summary: He had defeated the Dark Lord and was victorious until he had noticed the knife of evil embedded in his side. Angus then jumped into the volcanic fires of Schiehallion to save himself from the corruption.
Kudos: 2





	The Final Thoughts of Angus McFife XIII

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Gloryhammer characters. Please note that this story is about the characters represented by the band and not about the band members themselves.

Hot. It was hot. 

Too hot. It was hard to breathe. He needed air. His lungs burned.

Pain in his side. He collapsed onto a rock. It was hot, he felt it through his armour. The heat stung his eyes, burned his throat. 

It hurt. There was something black embedded in his side. It prevented him from getting to his feet. 

His vision wasn’t focused, he can’t see. It was too bright. At first. It was black after that. Which way was up? He doesn’t know, he couldn’t think straight. 

He stopped feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd. Just playing around with things


End file.
